


Do Not Despair

by billnye_thescienceguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, Coda, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnye_thescienceguy/pseuds/billnye_thescienceguy
Summary: Castiel feels the nothingness encompass his body. The sense of eternal dread is eaten away into the void as well as his sole spark of true happiness. Dean. His face is slack, Castiel watches his body collapse against the brick wall, looking into his eyes as the angel is eaten away. The happiness is gone before it truly begins. Cas is gone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Do Not Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is simply a refreshing prolouge. The others will be longer and more fulfilling I promise

Chapter 1:  
Castiel feels the nothingness encompass his body. The sense of eternal dread is eaten away into the void as well as his sole spark of true happiness. Dean. His face is slack, Castiel watches his body collapse against the brick wall, looking into his eyes as the angel is eaten away. The happiness is gone before it truly begins. Cas is gone.  
The hunter’s crumpled form rests blankly against the wall. Dean doesn’t know how long he sits there. Hell, Dean doesn’t know anything. Cas’s words linger like the bloody hand printed onto Dean’s jacket, and he clings to it as if it were an open wound tracing his fingers over the damp blood. He can’t stop here. He can’t leave Sam and Jack out there to handle the end on their own, but he also can’t move. Moving means moving on, even if just for a moment, and Dean’s not ready for that. Can’t accept it.  
Everyone is gone. Eileen, Charlie, everyone they’ve ever saved vanished. Sam retains the weak grasp on his composure. It’s not like there’s anyone left to see him like this, but now isn’t the time for turmoil. Dean and Cas agreed to meet them here once the deed was done. Maybe they disappeared —or worse—maybe they didn’t even make it. Dean’s phone goes straight to voicemail once again, and panic starts to set in. Why hasn’t Billy taken them yet; what’s she waiting for? Jack turns towards the road as the impala skids to a halt in the center of the crossroad. He supposes there isn’t any traffic to block at this point. Relief floods Sam’s senses as the Impala’s door opens, but only one door opens. Something went wrong.  
Dean's face is empty, and Sam knows that face. He’s sure his visage reflects something similar, and Cas is nowhere to be seen. Jack’s eyes widen as the tempered word’s, “Where’s Cas?” press from his lips. He looks past jack as if he’s still stuck replaying the scene over and over in his head. A deafening pause lingers between them before Dean utters, “Cas is gone.” His eyes swell and lock down onto Jacks, “He saved me.” You can feel Jack’s heart collapse, but now isn’t the time for turmoil.


End file.
